charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmed - Zauberhafte Hexen
Charmed - Zauberhafte Hexen, which translates to "Enchanted Witches" or in some German dialects, "Charmed Witches", is the German dubbed version of the Charmed series. All episodes aired on ORF 1 network and ProSieben network in Austria and Germany. The Main Characters On the series, the voices were dubbed by German actors, actresses, and voice-actors. The individuals who voiced the main characters on the series are as follows: *Prue Halliwell - Ranja Bonalana, all three seasons *Piper Halliwell - Melanie Hinze, all eight seasons *Phoebe Halliwell - Dashca Lehman, all eight seasons, including pilot providing voice for Lori Rom. *Paige Matthews - Carola Ewert, for the 4th season, until the 10th episode of season 5, Anna Carlsson, for the remainder of the series from 5.11 – 8.22. *Leo Wyatt - Tobias Kluckert, all episodes Leo appeared. *Cole Turner - Torsten Michaelis, all episodes Cole appeared. *Darryl Morris - Charles Rettinghaus, all appearances made by Darryl. *Chris Halliwell, from future - Norman Matt, all appearances. *Billie Jenkins - Julia Kaufmann, all appearances. *Andy Trudeau - Thomas Nero-Wolff, all appearances. *Dan Gordon - Simon Jäger, all episodes. Guest-Stars *Penny Halliwell - Bettina Schön, Rita Engelmann, alternated throughout appearances. *Patty Halliwell - Daniela Hoffmann, Season 1 to 5, Joceline Gassen, Season 7 and 8 *Victor Bennett - Helmut Gauß, all appearances. *Coop - Jaron Löwenberg, all appearances. *Henry Mitchell - Peter Flechtner, all appearances. *Agent Kyle Brody - Robin Kahnmeyer, all appearances. *Richard Montana - Gerrit Schmidt-Foß, all appearances. *Dex Lawson - Marcus Pfeiffer, all appearances. *Jason Dean - David Nathan, all appearancs. *Leslie St. Claire - Marius Götze-Clarén. *Christy Jenkins - Maria Koschny, all appearances. *Zankou - Ingo Albrecht, all appearances. *Drake dè Mon - Nicolas Böll, all appearances. *Barbas - Jan Spitzer, all appearances. *Gideon - Detlef Bierstedt, all appearances. *Rex Buckland - Boris Tessmann, all appearances. *Hannah Webster - Nadja Reichardt, all appearances. Original Airdates in Germany *Season 1 - May 05th, 1999 to October 03rd, 1999 *Season 2 - September 09th, 2000 to January 27th, 2001 *Season 3 - June 06th, 2001 to September 25, 2002 *Season 4 - October 02nd, 2002 to March 05th, 2003 *Season 5 - April 14, 2004 to July 28, 2004 *Season 6 - February 09th, 2005 to June 29th, 2005 *Season 7 - July 06th, 2005 to November 16, 2005 *Season 8 - September 19, 2006 to March 24th, 2007 Renaming of Episodes Staffel 1 :Episode 01 - "Das Buch der Schatten" (The Book of Shadows), aired:09.05.99 :Episode 02 - "Teuflische Augen" (Diabolical Eyes), aired:16.05.99 :Episode 03 - "Die Formwandler" (The Shapeshifter), aired:30.05.99 :Episode 04 - "Rendezvous mit einem Geist" (Rendezvous with a Ghost), aired:06.06.99 :Episode 05 - "Tödliche Träume" (Lethal Dreams), aired:13.06.99 :Episode 06 - "Höllenhochzeit" (Hellish Wedding), aired:20.06.99 :Episode 07 - "Schwester der Nacht" (Sister of the Night), aired:27.06.99 :Episode 08 - "Der Wahrheitszauber" (Spell of Truth), aired:04.07.99 :Episode 09 - "Rückkehr aus dem Jenseits" (Return from the Beyond), aired:11.07.99 :Episode 10 - "Machtlos" (Powerless), aired:18.07.99 :Episode 11 - "Der Fluch der Urne" (The Curse of the Urn), aired:25.07.99 :Episode 12 - "Wendigo", aired 01.08.99 :Episode 13 - "Liebe ist die stärkste Macht" (Love is the strongest Power), aired:08.08.99 :Episode 14 - "Nachricht von Max" (Message from Max), aired:15.08.99 :Episode 15 - "Wer hat Angst vorm Schwarzen Mann?" (Who's afraid of the Black Man?), aired:22.08.99 :Episode 16 - "Man stirbt nur dreimal" (You only die thrice), aired:29.08.99 :Episode 17 - "Zurück in die Vergangenheit" (Back to the Past), aired:05.09.99 :Episode 18 - "Wenn das Böse erwacht" (When the Evil dawns), aired:12.09.99 :Episode 19 - "Blind" (Blind), aired:12.09.99 :Episode 20 - "Ein Geist, zwei Schwestern" (One Ghost, two Sisters), aired:19.09.99 :Episode 21 - "Wächter der Dunkelheit" (Darklighter), aired:26.09.99 :Episode 22 - "Immer wieder Mittwoch" (Wednesday again and again), aired:03.10.00 Staffel 2 *''Some episodes aired in a different order than the series did in North America''. :Episode 01 - "Abraxas", aired:09.10.00 :Episode 02 - "Hexenjagd" (Which Hunt), aired:16.10.00 :Episode 03 - "Voll im Bild" (Within the Painting), aired:30.10.00 :Episode 04 - "Pakt mit dem Teufel" (Deal with the Devil), aired:23.10.00 :Episode 05 - "Einfach unwiderstehlich" (Simply irresistible), aired:07.10.00 :Episode 06 - "Der Auserwählte" (The Chosen One), aired:14.10.00 :Episode 07 - "Die Akasha-Rollen" (The Akasha-Rolls), aired:21.10.00 :Episode 08 - "Der Schrecken der Tiefe" (Horror from the Depth), aired:28.10.00 :Episode 09 - "Zwischen Himmel und Hölle" (Between Heaven and Hell), aired:04.11.00 :Episode 10 - "Mitten ins Herz" (Fair into the Heart), aired:13.11.00 :Episode 11 - "Drei Hexen und ein Baby" (Three Witches and a Baby), aired:18.11.00 :Episode 12 - "Verflucht in alle Ewigkeit" (Cursed for all Eternity), aired:09.12.00 :Episode 13 - "Fieber" (Fever), aired:25.11.00 :Episode 14 - "Ein tierisch guter Spuk" (A brutal good Spook), aired:02.12.00 :Episode 15 - "Das Zeichen" (The Sign), aired:16.12.00 :Episode 16 - "Vom Pech verfolgt" (Dogged by Bad Luck), aired:23.12.00 :Episode 17 - "Ewige Jugend" (Eternal Youth), aired:30.12.00 :Episode 18 - "Der reinste Horror" (The Sheer Horror), aired:06.01.01 :Episode 19 - "Ex Libris", aired:13.01.01 :Episode 20 - "Hexenblut" (Witches' Blood), aired:20.01.01 :Episode 21 - "Die Reiter der Apokalypse" (The Horseman of the Apocalypse), aired:27.01.01 :Episode 22 - "Wünsch Dir was" (Make a Wish), aired:27.01.01 Staffel 3 *''There was almost a one year gab between the final two episodes of the season''. :Episode 01 - "Die Verschwörung des Bösen" (Conspiration of the Evil), aired:06.06.01 :Episode 02 - "Hexenhochzeit" (Witches' Wedding), aired:13.06.01 :Episode 03 - "Von Feen und Trollen" (Of Faires and Trolls), aired:20.06.01 :Episode 04 - "Das Zeitportal" (The Timeportal), aired:27.06.01 :Episode 05 - "Die Dämonenfalle (The Demon Trap), aired:04.07.01 :Episode 06 - "Die Macht der Gefühle" (The Power of Emotions), aired:11.07.01 :Episode 07 - "Alle oder keine" (All or Not One), aired:18.07.01 :Episode 08 - "Balthasar" (Belthazor), aired:25.07.01 :Episode 09 - "Besessen" (Obsessed), aired:01.08.01 :Episode 10 - "Wenn der Eismann kommt" (When the Iceman comes), aired:08.08.01 :Episode 11 - "Gegen alle Regeln" (Against all Rules), aired:15.08.01 :Episode 12 - "Verlorene Seelen" (Lost Souls), aired:22.08.01 :Episode 13 - "Das Böse in mir", (The Evil Within Me) aired:29.08.01 :Episode 14 - "Stadt der Geister" (The Town of Ghosts), aired:05.09.01 :Episode 15 - "Trauung mit Hindernissen" (Marriage with a Handycap), aired:05.09.01 :Episode 16 - "Der Tod siegt immer" (Death always Triumphs), aired:12.09.01 :Episode 17 - "Aller guten Dinge sind neun" (All good Things come in Nines), aired:19.09.01 :Episode 16 - "Die sieben Todsünden" (The Seven deadly Sins), aired:26.09.01 :Episode 19 - "Die Bruderschaft" (The Brotherhood), aired:10.10.01 :Episode 20 - "Freund oder Feind?" (Friend or Fiend), aired:17.10.01 :Episode 21 - "Die Todesfee" (The Banshee), aired:24.10.01 :Episode 22 - "Das Ende" (The Ending), aired:25.09.02 Staffel 4 :Episode 01 - "Die neue Macht der Drei" (The new Power of Three), aired:02.10.02 :Episode 02 - "48 Stunden" (48 Hours) not joined to "[[Charmed Again, Part 1|Die neue Macht der Drei]"], aired:09.10.02 :Episode 03 - "Die drei Furien" (The Three Furies), aired:16.10.02 :Episode 04 - "Der Mann mit dem Drachendolch" (The Man with the Dragondagger), aired:23.10.02 :Episode 05 - "Der Sammler" (The Collector), aired:30.10.02 :Episode 06 - "Ein Prinz für Paige" (A Prince for Paige), aired:06.11.02 :Episode 07 - "Hirngespinste" (Chimeras), aired:13.11.02 :Episode 08 - "Schwarz wie der Teufel" (Black as the Devil), aired:20.11.02 :Episode 09 - "Der Ring der Musen" (The Ring of the Muses), aired:28.11.02 :Episode 10 - "Geister der Vergangenheit" (Ghosts of the Past), aired:04.12.02 :Episode 11 - "Die zwölf Geschworenen" (The Jury), aired:11.12.02 :Episode 12 - "Feuer" (Fire), aired:18.12.02 :Episode 13 - "Das schwarze Nichts" (The black Nonentity), aired:08.01.03 :Episode 14 - "Die Frage aller Fragen" (The Question of all Questions), aired:15.01.03 :Episode 15 - "Die Braut trägt schwarz" (The Bride wears Black), aired:23.01.03 :Episode 16 - "Das fünfte Rad" (The Fifth Wheel), aired:29.01.03 :Episode 17 - "Der Soldat Leo Wyatt" (Saving Private Leo Wyatt), aired:05.02.03 :Episode 18 - "Beiß mich" (Bite Me), aired:12.02.03 :Episode 19 - "Die Krönung" (The Crowning), aired:19.02.03 :Episode 20 - "Lang lebe die Königin (Long live the Queen), aired:26.02.03 :Episode 21 - "Die Brut des Bösen" (The Breed of Evil), aired:05.03.03 :Episode 22 - "Der Engel des Schicksals" (The Angel of Fate), aired:05.03.03 Staffel 5 The German networks aired 2 episodes back-to-back each week. :Episode 01 - "Der Ruf des Meeres (1)" (Ocean's Calling (1)), aired:14.04.04 :Episode 02 - "Der Ruf des Meeres (2)" (Ocean's Calling (2)), aired:21.04.04 :Episode 03 - "Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind ..." (And they all live happily...), aired:28.04.04 :Episode 04 - "Sirenengesang" (Siren Song), aired:05.05.04 :Episode 05 - "Superhelden" (Superheros), aired:12.05.04 :Episode 06 - "Böse Augen" (Bad Eyes), aired:12.05.04 :Episode 07 - "Barbas", aired:19.05.04 :Episode 08 - "Tödliche Visionen" (Lethal Visions), aired:19.05.04 :Episode 09 - "Unverwundbar" (Invincible), aired:26.05.04 :Episode 10 - "Mumienschanz" (Mummiery), aired:26.05.04 :Episode 11 - "Der Nexus" (The Nexus), aired:02.06.04 :Episode 12 - "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Cole" (Happy Birthday, Cole), aired:16.06.04 :Episode 13 - "Quälgeister" (Gadflies), aired:16.06.04 :Episode 14 - "San Francisco träumt" (San Francisco dreams), aired:22.06.04 :Episode 15 - "Ein magisches Geschenk" (A magical Gift), aired:22.06.04 :Episode 16 - "Babyalarm" (Baby Alarm), aired:30.06.04 :Episode 17 - "Glücksbringer" (Lucky Charmes), aired:30.06.04 :Episode 18 - "Katzenjammer" (Cat's Wail), aired: 07.07.04 :Episode 19 - "Tanz um die ewige Quelle" (Dance around the everlasting Spring), aired:07.07.04 :Episode 20 - "Nichts sehen, nichts hören, nichts sagen" (Seeing Nothing, Hearing Nothing, Saying Nothing), aired:14.07.04 :Episode 21 - "Hexentaufe" (Witch Baptism), aired:21.07.04 :Episode 22 - "Kampf der Titanen (1)" (Clash of the Titans (1)), aired:28.07.04 :Episode 23 - "Kampf der Titanen (2)" (Clash of the Titans (2)), aired:28.07.04 Staffel 6 :Episode 01 - "Im Bann der Walküren, Teil 1" (In Ban of the Valkyries, Part 1), aired:02.02.05 :Episode 02 - "Im Bann der Walküren, Teil 2" (In Ban of the Valkyries, Part 2), aired:09.02.05 :Episode 03 - "Vergissmeinnicht" (Forget-Me-Not), aired:16.02.05 :Episode 04 - "Die Ohnmacht der Drei" (The Powerlessness of the Three), aired:23.02.05 :Episode 05 - "Tödliche Liebe" (Lethal Love), aired:02.03.05 :Episode 06 - "Opfer der Sehnsucht" (Victim of Desire), aired:09.03.05 :Episode 07 - "Seelenqualen" (Anguishes), aired:09.03.05 :Episode 08 - "Piper und die Tafelrunde" (Piper and the Round Table), aired:16.03.05 :Episode 09 - "Kleine Monster" (Little Monsters), aired:23.03.05 :Episode 10 - "Zwischen den Zeiten" (Between the Times), aired:30.03.05 :Episode 11 - "Witchstock", aired:06.04.05 :Episode 12 - "Der perfekte Mann" (The perfect Man), aired:13.04.05 :Episode 13 - "Schlechtes Karma" (Bad Karma), aired:20.04.05 :Episode 14 - "Die Kopflosen Drei" (The headless Three), aired:27.04.05 :Episode 15 - "Bezaubernde Phoebe" (I dream of Phoebe), aired:04.05.05 :Episode 16 - "Piper und Leo" (Piper and Leo), aired:11.05.05 :Episode 17 - "Klassentreffen" (Class Reunion), aired:18.05.05 :Episode 18 - "Die Spinne" (The Spider), aired:25.05.05 :Episode 19 - "Das Tribunal" (The Tribunal), aired:01.06.05 :Episode 20 - "Magische Männer" (Magical Men), aired:08.06.05 :Episode 21 - "Witch Wars", aired:15.06.05 :Episode 22 - "Gute und Böse Welt (1)" (Good and evil World (1)), aired:22.06.05 :Episode 23 - "Gute und Böse Welt (2)" (Good and evil World (2)), aired:29.06.05 Staffel 7 :Episode 01 - "Blinder Zorn" (Blind Rage), aired:06.07.05 :Episode 02 - "Nackte Tatsachen" (Naked Facts), aired:13.07.05 :Episode 03 - "Der Rivalitätszauber" (The Spell of Rivalry), aired:20.07.05 :Episode 04 - "Der Fluch der Piraten" (The Curse of the Pirates), aired:27.07.05 :Episode 05 - "Todesengel" (Angel of Death), aired:03.08.05 :Episode 06 - "Im Bann des blauen Mondes" (Under of the blue Moon), aired:10.08.05 :Episode 07 - "Ohne Schutzengel" (Without Guardian Angel), aired:17.08.05 :Episode 08 - "Der burmesische Falke" (The Burmese Hawk), aired:24.08.05 :Episode 09 - "Was ist mit Leo los?" (What's up with Leo?), aired:31.08.05 :Episode 10 - "Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst" (I Spy with my little Eye), aired:07.09.05 :Episode 11 - "Die Hexen von nebenan" (Witches in the Neighborhood), aired:07.09.05 :Episode 12 - "Utopia erwacht" (Utopia Awakes), aired:14.09.05 :Episode 13 - "Charmageddon", aired:21.09.05 :Episode 14 - "Carpe Dämon" (Carpe Demon), aired:28.09.05 :Episode 15 - "Feuer und Flamme" (Fire and Flame), aired:05.10.05 :Episode 16 - "Der verlorene Leo" (The lost Leo), aired:12.10.05 :Episode 17 - "Wer hat die Eltern geschrumpft?" (Who Shrunk the Parents?), aired:12.10.05 :Episode 18 - "Die Büchse der Pandora" (Pandora's Box), aired:19.10.05 :Episode 19 - "Freaky Phoebe", aired:26.10.05 :Episode 20 - "Mein Freund, der Dämon" (My friend, the Demon), aired: 02.11.05 :Episode 21 - "Der Tod steht ihnen gut" (Death sits well on you), aired:09.11.05 :Episode 22 - "Macht oder Leben" (Power or Life?), aired:16.11.05 Staffel 8 :Episode 01 - "Totgesagte leben länger" (The Condemned live longer), aired:19.09.06 :Episode 02 - "Halliwells im Wunderland" (The Adventures of the Halliwells in Wonderland), aired:26.09.06 :Episode 03 - "Lauf, Piper, Lauf" (Run, Piper, Run), aired:10.10.06 :Episode 04 - "Verzweifelte Haushexen" (Desperate Housewitches), aired:17.10.06 :Episode 05 - "Entzauberte Julie" (Unenchanted Julie), aired:24.10.06 :Episode 06 - "Kill Billie: Vol. 1", aired: 31.10.06 :Episode 07 - "Bitte lächeln" (Please Smile), aired:06.11.06 :Episode 08 - "Yin und Yang" (Yin and Yang), aired:13.11.06 :Episode 09 - "Blutsbande" (Blood Ties), aired:21.11.06 :Episode 10 - "Vaya Con Leos, aired:28.11.06 :Episode 11 - "Billies Killer-Eltern" (Billie's Killing Parents), aired:06.01.07 :Episode 12 - "Mit gleicher Münze" (Tit for Tat), aired:13.01.07 :Episode 13 - "Klein, aber mein" (Small, but Mine), aired: 20.01.07 :Episode 14 - "Büffel, Tiger und Hund" (Buffalo, Tiger and Dog), aired:27.01.07 :Episode 15 - "Die letzte Versuchung von Christy" (The Last Temptation of Christy), aired:03.02.07 :Episode 16 - "Verliebt, verlobt, verwirrt" (Fond, engaged, confused), aired:10.02.07 :Episode 17 - "Ein hoher Preis" (A big Price), aired:17.02.07 :Episode 18 - "Identitätskrise" (Crises of Identity), aired:24.02.07 :Episode 19 - "Zeig mir deinen Traum" (Show me your Dream), aired:03.03.07 :Episode 20 - "Hexenkampf" (Witchfight), aired:10.03.07 :Episode 21 - "Kill Billie: Vol. 2", aired:17.03.07 :Episode 22 - "Das Vermächtnis der Halliwells" (The Legacy of the Halliwells), aired:24.03.07 Buch der Schatten The Book of Shadows was referred to as the Buch der Schatten in the German series. Spells Some of the spells throughout the series were worded as such: Dominus Trinus Freisetzung der Zauberkräfte :Hört nun die Worte :der Hexen, :die Geheimnisse, die wir :in der Nacht verbargen. :Die ältesten aller Götter :riefen wir an. :Nach der wahren Magie :trachteten wir stets. :In dieser Nachtund zu dieser Stunde :rufe ich die alten Mächte herbei. :Lenkt eure gewaltigen Kräfte :in uns Schwestern drei. :Wir sind bereit. :Gebt uns die Macht. :Now hear the words :of the witches, :the secrets, which we :concealed in the night. :The oldest of all gods :we called. :For the true magic :we ever strove. :In this night and on this hour :I summon the old powers. :Focus your mighty powers :into us threesome sisters. :We are poised. :Give us the power. Nicholas Must Die Der Nicolas-muss-sterben Spruch: :Lavendel, Mimose und Distelduft, :schickt Nicolas für alle Zeit in die Gruft. :In tausend Stücke soll er zerspringen :und eine Rückkehr soll nie ihm gelingen. :Lavender, Mimosa, an Thistle-fragance, :send Nicholas in to the grave for all time. :Into smithereens he shall burst, :and no return shall be possible for him. Belthazor Summoning Spell Auffindung Balthasars :Magische Kräfte, :Ob schwarz oder weiß, :Die ihr wirkt durch den Raum des Erdenreichs, :Ob nah er ist, ob fern von hier, '' :''Bringt uns den Dämon Balthasar zur Zier. :Magical powers, :if black, if white, :which permeate the soil, :if he is here, but far away, :the demon Belthazor shall arise here. To Summon the Dead Um einen Geist zu rufen : Hör die Worte, höhr mein Fleh'n, '' : ''musst mich heute wieder seh'n, : Überquer die große Schwelle, '' : ''komm zurück an diese Stelle. : Hear the words, hear my pray,' : you have to see me again today. : Cross over the big sill, '' : ''come back to this place. To call a Witch's Power : Ihr Hexenkräfte wacht jetzt auf, '' : ''durchleitet nun des Himmels Lauf. : Eilt herbei und kommt zu mir, '' : ''eilt herbei und zeigt euch hier. '' : ''You, power of witches, awake right now, '' : ''come with the celestial course. : Come running and come to me, '' : ''come running and arise here. Trivia *Melanie Hinze who provided the voice of Piper Halliwell in all 8 seasons also provided the voice of Rose McGowan as Cherry Darling in the German dub of Planet Terror and of Pam in Death Proof, directed by Quentin Tarantino. *Melanie also provided the voice of Holly Marie Combs in the German dubs of Picket Fences, Ocean's Twelve and in Daughters. *Ranja Bonalana who provided to voice of Prue Halliwell in all 3 seasons also provided the voice of Shannen Doherty in the German dubs of the films Satan's School for Girls, Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back and in The Rendering. *Ranja also provided the voice of Shannen Doherty in the German dub of her television show Scare Tactics. *Dascha Lehmann who provided the voice of Phoebe Halliwell in all episodes, also provided the voice of Alyssa Milano in her guest appearance as Billie on the television show My Name is Earl. *Dascha Lehmann provided the voice of Rose McGowan's character Courtney Alice Shayne in the German dub of Rose's film Jawbreaker. *Dascha also provided the voice of Jodi Lyn O'Keefe in the German dub of She's All That - Jodi portrayed the Spider demon on the Charmed episode Spin City. *Dascha provided the voice of Jaime Pressly, who portrayed a mermaid on Charmed, on the German dub of the series Jack and Jill. *Torsten Michaelis, the voice actor who provided Cole Turner's voice throughout the series also provides the voice of Julian McMahon in his role of Christian Troy in the hit series Nip/Tuck. *Torsten also provides Julian's voice in the German dubs of R.E.D and Premonition. *Torsten provided the voice of Billy Zane in the German dubs of his films Vlad, Silver City and Bet Your Life - Billy portrayed Drake dè Mon in Season 7 of Charmed. *Gerrit Schmidt-Foß, who provided the voice of Richard Montana also provided the voice of Kerr Smith in the German dub of Eli Stone - Kerr Smith portrayed Paige Matthew's love interest Agent Kyle Brody in Season 7 of Charmed. Category:Out of Universe